


Things that Mako Mori Notices

by koalathebear



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 17:04:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2589392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalathebear/pseuds/koalathebear





	1. Five Things that Mako Mori notices about Tamsin Sevier

_One_

Glimmers of past glories still remain. The former pilot of Coyote Tango has dark green eyes and pitifully thin hair that was once a rich and deep red. Despite the aggressive cancer ravaging Tamsin's body, Mako can still envisage the former vibrancy and beauty of the frail woman who is lying in the hospital bed. She has read of how Tamsin Sevier suffered a seizure and neural collapse inside Coyote Tango’s cockpit and her heart aches for her father's former partner. 

_Two_

The unspoken communication between Pentecost and his former copilot is almost unsettling. As Pentecost sits beside Tamsin, holding her thin hand in his, his fingertips trace the blue veins on her parchment-like skin as they speak occasionally but much of their dialogue takes place in silence and sorrowful glances of shared memories and pain. Mako wonders what it would be like to share a connection with another human being so deep and profound that words are unnecessary.

_Three_

There is a smile in Tamsin's cool, clipped voice as she stares at young Mako Mori. "This is the little girl you saved, Stacker? She's beautiful," she tells Pentecost and she reaches out her hand to touch Mako's cheek. "You are a brave girl," she tells Mako, tears in her green eyes and a quaver in her voice.

"I want to be a Ranger, just like you when I grow up," Mako confides and Tamsin glances up quickly at Pentecost who remains impassive. 

_Four_

There is no dignity in dying in a hospital bed and despite Tamsin's deceptive calm and composure, there is a rage and frustration simmering beneath the surface.

"Where would I rather die? Rotting in this hospital bed or in the Conn-Pod of a Jaeger?" Tamsin asks Pentecost and Mako sees the agony in her father's face as he shakes his head. 

"Don't talk like that – you know you're going to beat this," Pentecost tells her in a low voice and Tamsin's smile almost makes Mako want to weep.

_Five_

As Mako stands before Tamsin's grave in Hawaii, she realises that despite the strength of the former Ranger's will, it was not able to withstand the cancer. Glancing up at Pentecost, she sees that he is dry-eyed, his grief and pain so great that he is unable to shed any tears.

"She wanted to die in a Jaeger, _sensei_ ," Mako says softly.

"It is a rare man or woman who has the privilege of choosing the manner of his or her death," Pentecost tells her and she watches as he kneels and presses a kiss to the cold, smooth marble of Tamsin Sevier's tombstone.


	2. Five Things that Mako Mori notices about Marshall Pentecost

_One_

The sun through the clouds of ash and smoke glows around a pilot, standing alone in the heavens. He is tall, commanding, dark-skinned and bleeding and he stares down at her. This man has saved her from the Monster and he bears him the calm dignity and strength of a god.

_Two_

He is a man of few words. Even as he rescues her from the misery and despair of the orphanage, he says no more than he must. 

"Will you come with me, Mako?" he asks her in halting Japanese, his eyes shuttered and enigmatic. When she nods and puts her small hand in his trustingly, he leads her through the doors of the orphanage.

_Three_

He is protective. As he guides her along the path toward becoming a Ranger, he teaches her everything he knows, shaping her into a warrior and a scholar. At the same time, though, he counsels her about the dangers of revenge, about allowing emotion to rule logic and she realises that he will never permit her to pilot a Jaeger.

_Four_

He has the weight of the world on his shoulders. As the United Nations scales back funding for the Jaeger Programme, Pentecost can see clearly that wrong decisions are being made and that the Anti-Kaiju Wall provide dangerously false sense of security. Even though his medical condition means that the fate of the world is largely irrelevant to him, Pentecost battles on – doing everything he can to safeguard for the future for humanity.

_Five_

He is a hero. His decision to step into a Jaeger again already meant certain death even before his decision to detonate the nuclear device. She understands the reasons for his sacrifice and that like Tamsin, he wanted to die in a Jaeger and not a hospital bed - but she will miss him forever.


End file.
